Grayloth McClellan Ke'tar
Sir Grayloth Ke'tar is the Lord of Fairpeak , a mountain peak West of Duke Montclair's Duchy of Westridge. Grayloth is a veteran of both the Second and Third Wars of Azeroth, quickly becoming a semi-famous SI:7 Regimental Agent and a very proficient ranger on many battlefronts. He served in the Elwynn Brigade, primarily ferrying intelligence and serving missions directly from Maxen Montclair and the Officer Corps of the First Regiment. Ke'tar was known only as 'Agent K.' which evolved into 'Agent Ke'tar' and then soon, he became unmasked completely to join the First Regiment as a Ranger-Knight. He remains closely tied to the Stormwind Intelligence today, but refrains from speaking as is their code of silence. He currently serves as the Lord-Agent of the SI:7, and is attached to the Elwynn Brigade cell of information. His rank within the Alliance army is General. Appearance "Your task will not be an easy one. Your enemy is well trained, well equipped and battle hardened. He will fight savagely." Grayloth stood at an enormous height for a man. He was no eight-foot-behemoth or a sixteen-story-dragon, but he tops off somewhere at six foot eight. Grayloth's bulk was rather meaningless, as the only fat in his body seems to be the muscular frame he acquired from being such a physically active man. Purple eyes accent his features, a strong jawline, and a sleek body. It'd be easily notable at how lithe yet muscular this man is -- most notably his right arm. He was well known as a Ranger-Lord and a Ranger he shall be, years of effort and training would be sported on his right arm -- efficiently sporting a trophy of over thirty years. No man with small arms will shoot a longbow. To move onto his garb, earlier stated he was known as a Ranger-Lord. Being completely human without a speck of elven blood in him, it was quite a title to heft on his shoulders and compete with many. His armor was light and mailied, covering most areas while giving him as much room and full-flexibility. His tabard shone in the light with the Knight-Lieutenant pendant, and the obvious sigil of the First Regiment. He wore it proudly, a blue cape that trailed on the ground behind him adorned as well. A scabbard of the same cloth clung to his back as a sort of second cloak which held his blade and his bow when they are not being used. The gold trim at the neck connected into a mailled coife which Grayloth wore frequently. As many-a-man discouraged facial hair and considered it unprofessional, Grayloth has a high level of pride and work dealt into his beard. Whilst the model does not show it, it trails down to his chest. With these coming years possibly his belly. Grand details and finer points aside, Sir Gray looks Slavic in a loss for better words. His eyes are slightly pinned backwards and his voice fierce and gruff like any outdoorsman. His garb is a signal for obvious power and he has a liking for many things similar in elven nature. What is to be pointed out in roleplay: his strange hatred for elves. Armor Sir Grayloth has multiple sets of armor, one most recently being the Ranger-Lord garb, gifted to him by the Lord-Marshal and Duke of Westridge, Maxen Montclair. Mailed leather clung to his frame from head to toe, lithe and flexible. It could not withstand the stress of an average footman's plate, or his older horse-archer garb yet it gets the job done and protects his life. Most of the metal that is infused with his Ranger-Lord set is Mithril, with Talhide lining fur. He sticks out like a sore thumb in Regiment formations, his bronzen-red set bleakly gleaming in the sunlight. Like the many men of the Regiment, seldom is the uniform polished and gleamed, but it is regularly maintenanced. Unlike most knights, his cloak and cowl (and coife) are used for protective purposes off of the battlefield as well. The cloth on his cape is long, trailing on the ground yet it is tough and scraped from the hides of multiple bears. His shoulder-pads are also cloaked in means of insulation. The (current) love of his life would obviously be his warbow. It is a beauty of woodworking; Old Ways druidic symbols for the forest are carved into it's sanded and polished wood, counter-weights would be placed at either end of this seven-foot-behemoth, and it was a great shot. As elven-like Grayloth is, his bow is anything but of elven grace. With the lack of a sufficient string to hold the brute strength of Sir Grayloth's trained arm, the bow breaks very often, with an estimate of three times a week. Replacing the string is no issue yet calming a sleeping bear would be a problem. Paired in one sheathe at his hip are two axes he keeps close at hand. One for everyday use and one for battle.. but how could you tell each of them apart? History Grayloth Ke'tar was born a small and weak peasant in the poor town of Southshore. Being the eldest son of a four-person-family, much was expected of him as his father was a full-time huntsman and his mother a Sister at the nearby church of the Light. (which studied the principles of Deus.) Early years Born a rather large baby, and sick from many of the developing diseases around the time of 19 P.C. The moment he could walk, Grayloth was quick to jump to the attitude his mother held high. Her caring love and gentle nature kept him happy, but not healthy. The moment he could his father, Holland set him to work and help bring in for the family of three. Grayloth was picked on for being the runt of the litter for majority of his life, being thrashed by bullies and picked on the burlier kids who taunted him for his interest in the principles of the Light. His father was no better, as he suffered from a disorder similar to OCD and Schizophrenia. He'd berate his son for the littlest of things he did incorrectly, scream at men who weren't even there, and reminisce about old times Grayloth had absolutely no idea about. Eventually, beratings turned to beatings as Grayloth attempted to break off from the woods and kept a twofaced positiveness around his mother and in public. No matter how dire the situation was, Grayloth's pleads to Josephine, his mother, fell unto deaf ears. Around the time of the Great Wars another baby boy was born to the family with the name of Roger. He was a fairly sick lad and suffered from all sorts of human diseases at a young age. Roger struggled and fought for every breath he took up until his maturing age of sixteen. He was out and about with Grayloth in the woods and was crushed by an aging oak. Military Career Great Wars When the First War had come, Holland ushered Grayloth in his place for the summons of all able-bodied-men to assist. With much dismay yet a strange fascination for the army, Grayloth turned up his hunting-and-farming lifestyle to help his Alliance in the war. There he was transferred South in the Kingdoms, and placed as a Ranger in the First Regiment. He defended at the Redridge Pass and Goldshire, but defected from the Regiment to held save the innocents fleeing Stormwind in the exodus to Lordaeron. --with some unspoken history and traits, Grayloth was transferred before the Second War into the Stormwind Assassins. (later to be known as Stormwind Intelligence sector Seven, or SI:7) where he campaigned further in the Second and Third war as a regimental-agent of the First. Grayloth did amany a great deed for the First and his Kingdom, and a small pass of prosperity and peace had lived shortly after the Third War. With the grief of the loss of his hometown, he had successfully recovered his mother and father in Stormwind. First Campaign of the North But all good things come to an end. With the rise of Arthas in the North, a rampart plague which killed millions of beings, the further invasion of the Scourge, and the Rise of the Legion once more, Grayloth pledged to help the First once more. With the two Grand Campaigns of the North, Grayloth witnessed key battles such as Grizzly Hills, Taunka Pass, Venomspite, Crystalsong Wall, Crystalsong Lake, Wrathgate (which ended the first campaign and -destroyed- many men of the First.) Second Campaign of the North and with the rise of the second campaign in The Frozen Tundra. En'kilah, Taunka Strait, Sholazar Pass, Wintergrasp, Second Wrathgate, Third Wrathgate, and the Citadel. It was noted that the First was unable to see the fall of the King, but played a decent part in annihilating the scourge. War of Dalaran The Dalaran incident had to have been the worst occurence in Grayloth's life. On January 1, 623 K.C., the Grand Alliance was tasked with reinforcing the Magocracy of Dalaran from both civil unrest and an anticipated retaliatory assault by the New Horde, after Lady Jaina Proudmoore imprisoned, exiled, or executed every blood elf during the Purge of Dalaran. While still under the alias of "Agent K", he was tasked with his partner, Agent Green, to stop an execution of an innocent outside of the Violet Citadel. While there are not many details of the situation as of late, the man who swore the sentence and took the head of the very elf was indeed shot by Agent K. However, being a Deathsworn, a simple bullet wound did nothing. It was a failed operation on behalf of the First Regiment's SI:7 squad. Pandaria Off the coast of southern Stranglethorn, a new continent had risen known as 'Pandaria' with a complex monarchy and government run by various colored beings that Azeroth hadn't yet heard of. The regiment saw battle in Kun-L ai, Jade Forest, and Krasarang before being nigh wiped out by an underestimated detachment of Kor'kron. Agent K receieved a partner known as Richard Finley, or Agent 'Green'. They were used as the main scouting and spec-ops force during the remainder of their stay in Pandaria. To many, this would be remembered as the Conquest of Kun-Lai, or the artifact that the campaign's true intentions yielded, Quest for Lu Bian. Tanaris While Tanaris was a short one-month-campaign, it was said that the retirement of Duke Montclair happened almost instantaenously here. What seemed like a small stop to the southermost province of Kalimdor turned into a war on piracy and a stranded effort in the ruins of Zul'farrak. The reformation of the Westridge Cavaliers was imminent, and the rise of the Ranger-Knight. Westridge Cavaliers The First returned home with word of Montclair wishing to retire. With first word of this, Grayloth went to join the skeleton crews of the North where he would expect to wither away as he remembered the days of old. He was rather incorrect, recieving a missive from the Westridge Cavaliers (compromised from most of the cavalrymen and knights of the First) where he was to be knighted at Logan Wyrnn I's tomb, and be known as Sir Gray the Unsaddled, Ranger-Knight. Grayloth was ecstatic, and it was done before he knew it. There, in the Cavaliers, much was to be done with the disorganized and dysfunctional knight-order. Sir Gray had made amends with a newfound fellow-knight-and-friend, Sir Ythvar. The two had vowed to help reorganize the order as much as they could to ease the pain of the Lord-Marshal as he pulled away from retirement. Many things would occur as an ordinary Sergeant from the First became overly-ambitious and seeked to remove Sir Gray from the Cavaliers. It was said that Lord Ceylin had relinquished a claim for Knight-Lieutenant for himself and he wished to eliminate competition and rise further. Rumors had it that he nigh took the Lord-Marshal rank before he was possessed by a demon. Sorrow betook Sir Gray in these confusing days as Sir Ythvar passed from the mortal realm and he became the lone knighted individual which kept the Cavaliers afloat for many months. The rise of Sir Richard and Dame Nerilia furthered his progress as eventually the Cavaliers reformed into the First Regiment once more. They saw the campaign of Blackrock, Redridge, the Steppe, Dun Morogh, Swamp of Sorrows, and Tanaris. Blackrock and the Steppe The Steppe was the most difficult situation the First Regiment and the Westridge Cavaliers had to deal with. Months before the Siege of Orgrimmar and the rise of Garrosh Hellscream, the Round-Circle Congregation deemed the threat of the First Horde in Blackrock Mountain a threat that must be swiftly dealt with. At once, the Westridge Cavaliers set out to Redridge in light of dealing with these problems. The first march is always the worst, as the horsemen gruelled for hours in the sweltering midsummer heat. Horses blown and fatigued men, they were far from the polish they used to be in the First Regiment. At the peak of Redridge lie the Blackrock Pass, the very cross that declared the Realm of Men seperate from the Old Horde's lair. Soot, lava, and ash billowed forth and choked the very men that wished to pass it. The Cavaliers were not expecting heavy resistance, as big as a force they were, when initially crossing the pass. They were wrong, as Sir Gray and his squire, Olaf Hercod noticed a glimmering object soar high in the clouds of ash overhead. Many of the knights halted, pulling out spyglasses to try and peer at the object, to no avail. The knights then stopped to discuss the possibilities of what it may be -- which nigh ended in destructive bickering nonsense between Sir Gray and Dame Nerilia Hewen. All at once, hell unleashed as Blackrock scouts in the cliffs of the mountain jumped out to hurl javelins and spears down on the stationary cavalry, while orcish raiders poured forth from the gape of the pass. It was a bloody battle, and on behalf of the strategy of the Cavaliers, many perished in the blink of an eye. Outraged, disgraced, and thoroughly flustered, Grayloth pooled his anger from a silly argument with the Dame into his blade and his bow. Some bystanders said the old Knight-Errant slew as many as thirty orcs. Olaf stood at Grayloth's side, ready to intervene or protect when his guard might be off, but he never faltered. It was a herioc effort, but he was dwarfed in the shadow of the earlier flying object. The object descended to the Cavaliers, and in the light of the bloodshed, he was revealed as an orcish High Warlord who rode into battle on a juvenile Proto-drake. This led to a later discussion if the Blackrock Orcs employed help from rogue Dragonmaw Agents. Beaten, fatigued from extreme heat, and blown from the combat, the Cavaliers couldn't flee. Their only option was to fight or die. ''' The Cavaliers went on the defensive with the Warlord, dismounting their horses as they circled into a shield-wall. The orc expected such tactic, laughing maniacally as he commanded his proto-drake to breathe a gout of corrupted flame at the group of soldiers. Many of these soldiers being recruits, the wall of plate scattered and ran. Sir Gray remained in the distance, his strong-arm blown and withdrawn. It was common knowledge throughout the kingdom that an archer could not fire more than three arrows every six minutes, as his muscles now remained locked up and twisted. The soldiers flanked the Warlord now as they scattered, yet this opening gave the orc an idea of offensive. The proto-drake barrled toward Grayloth's position jaws agape with a look of abyssal hell within his maw. With nothing else to use in his defense, Gray awaited his fate with open arms. Olaf Hercord still remained nearby, and kept his own oath as a squire to learn and defend his master-knight. Olaf sacrificed himself by jumping into the proto-drake's path of destruction, and was snapped clean in two at his waistline. Blood splattered everywhere, a disgusting scene of gore and guts for the Cavaliers to behold. Grayloth felt instantly sick and disturbed, screaming in agony as he hurled a flurry of blows at the proto-drake, disabling it to a point where then a fellow knight dispatched the orc warlord. In the aftermath of the Battle of the Pass, Gray went to his passing squire. With a vice grip on Olaf's hand, Gray watched the squire in his most vulnerable, near-death state. Both men passed the quiet gaze, knowing that to save Olaf from his greivous wounds took a divine intervention, which would never pass for mortal men. With a glazed look in his eyes, fading in and out of the mortal realm, Olaf whispered a few last words to Grayloth. "Bury me here, with the orc. He and I share the same fate in hell, I want to be strangling him in undeath." and then he expired. Grayloth, weak and weary, unable to fight his wish at this point, wrapped Olaf in his very cloak and buried him at the foot of Blackrock Pass. It took six men of the Cavaliers to carry the orc into Olaf's grave, the warlord weighed well over a ton with his stature and armor. Olaf Hercod's grave still lay there even today at the Pass. Gray carried on the rest of the campaign silent and confused. Without another voice in his life to help him carry the burden of being a newfound officer, he blindly followed the House of Montclair without question, fearing that if he didn't he might lead himself astray and into darkness. The Cavaliers had a grim feeling to it for the next four weeks, the campaign taking diverse and treacherous turns with a bretayer-in-leadership, Ceylin Twinblades attempting to usurp the Lord-Marshal from his house and power. Nobilities and issues aside, the Cavaliers attempted to siege the very citadel in the heart of Blackrock. With over twelve cannons, two ballistae, and countless supplies of ammunition, the Westridge Cavaliers took on an entire Horde to protect the safety of Northshire and Elwynn. Multiple battles worth most recognition include Morgan's Vigil, The Battle of the Monument, and The Steps of the Citadel. It was also noted that the aqueduct above Northshire Valley was flooded into the steppe to drown a malicious large force of Old Horde. Shadowmist Crisis The '''Stormwind Shadowmist Crisis was the conflict following the discovery of dark mists creeping into Elwynn Forest, Westfall and the Redridge Mountains from Duskwood in the Summer of 33 L.C.. In August of 33 L.C., a number of seemingly disconnected events troubled the realm of Stormwind. In the Burning Steppes, the Westridge Cavaliers discovered that the Blackrock Clan harbored a Necromancer who bore a magical tome that was eventually ascribed to the Burning Legion. Archmage Beauregard Galimus, the court-wizard of Westridge, took the tome into the Outlands, where it and its Dreadlord master were destroyed with the aid of a Demon Hunter. Soon after the Cavaliers arrived at Ridgepoint Tower, Archmage Galimus set off to scry for any sinister magics as the rest of the armsmen and knights prepared to scout the forest. With his scrying inconclusive due to a mysterious interference, Galimus sent out with a full accompaniment of Footmen and Cavaliers to investigate the southern banks. The disturbance led the group to the Three Corners Garrison, Grayloth being the top officer leading alongside the Archmagus. They had found out that the corruption went as far north as Redridge County. Soldiers of the Redridge Brigade were bound as half-digested corpses that spewed even more spiderlings upon the heroes of the Alliance. Wielding torches to keep the spiders at bay, the group of Cavaliers and Mages made their way into the main keep of the garrison, finding that it too was overtaken by webs and spider eggs. Grayloth had a tough time finding a weak spot in the spider's armor and chitin, bugs are a nasty business. Finding the giant broodmother resting in the tops of the tower, the Cavaliers sat by, mostly in shock as mages and the like attempted to communicate. During the little discussion of ancient bug-like languages between the magus and the broodmother, Grayloth found a spot in her armor to lethally wound her with a pine-resin-tipped arrow. Needless to say, the diplomacy between the spider and the Cavaliers ended as the Ranger-Knight pierced her underchitin. As the tower filled with noxious fumes, a portal was conjured and both the Cavaliers and the agents of the Magus Senate made their timely escape from the Three Corners Garrison. Bastion of Eastvale Returning to the forest, the forces of Stormwind and their allies fought the spiders of the mist to a standstill, beating them back from the roads. Villagers from the surrounding farms fled to the County of Eastvale, their homes destroyed and overrun. Duke Maxen Montclair summoned Duke Erich Gottfried Manstein to Westridge Keep, informing him of his land's plight. While Duke Erich's retainers were fighting in the Rescue of Turalyon, Duke Maxen rallied the Westridge Cavaliers and any who would aid to defend Eastvale from the impending threat. The Magus Senate of Dalaran, Lineage of the Moon, Grand Alliance Vanguard and Silver Hand Chapter all sent soldiers and healers to aid in the defense. Fortifications were erected around Easvale Logging Camp to protect the refugees and their belongings. After a gathered prayer, the defenders split to their own tasks. While the Grand Alliance Vanguard set off to reinforce Ridgepoint Tower, Archmage Beauregard Galimus led a contingent of the defenders to investigate Stone Cairn Lake. Duke Maxen led the defense of Eastvale, positioning the Lineage of the Moon, Silver Hand Chapter and Westridge Cavaliers amongst the barricades. Grayloth lay on the northernmost barricade with the Cavaliers, covered head to toe in plate -- an armor that he was not used to at the time. Sword raised high in hand, he defended Eastvale with his very life with armsmen and dismounted knights on his flanks. He swore that no harm shall come to Eastvale even if it took his being away from his one true love: the Regiment itself. A spider easily the size of an elekk surprised the Lineage of the Moon, leaping at them from the trees. The beast was hard fought, thrashing its massive legs about and crushing their leader in its gaping maw. From the north, a Voidlord of terrible power coalesced from the mists, assailing the Westridge Cavaliers' section of the barricade - wielding lighting and fire as weapons. The battle was almost predetermined: not a single footman or ordinary soldier could touch the Voidlord. The magi of the Circle-Conjurors of Westridge sapped it's power. Yet, with such a powerful beast, many magi sacrificed themselves to empower their peers to keep the very lives of Elwynn safe. With Walter Berose as the last standing magus of the mass power-struggle, the voidlord was defeated with Grayloth and Sir Richard the Black left strewn and near-death. With his heart pounding in his ears and his blood flowing, Grayloth took a vow to come to the aid of Eastvale in the future if this might ever happen again. One of many defenders, Gray swears he shall give his life any day to protect the county. The Siege of Orgrimmar As tensions reached their breaking point between Garrosh and his dissenters, the Alliance sent envoys to the dissatisfied leaders of the Horde to broker temporary alliances against Garrosh. Agents of SI:7 were deployed across the Barrens and Durotar to provide the rebels with supplies, arms and armor. While such was greatly protested by a number of Alliance leaders, SI:7's covert arming of the rebel forces aided greatly in the war effort. Grayloth may or may not have been included in the mass-deployment of the force. However, one is certain of the voyage cast by the Elwynn Brigade to Kalimdor. The First Regiment housed themselves there until mid October, aiding all sorts of efforts to the siege and sabotage effortry on the Kor'kron wall-cannons. The Westridge Cavaliers met it's end in the Siege of Orgrimmar as the Duke ordered all armsmen and knights to join the First once more in servitude of the Stormwind Army. The First Regiment aftermath, Knight-Captain Sir Gray, at that time being Knight-Lieutenant, returned home to Elwynn where the heroes were showered in praise for defeating a tyrant. In the long span that was October, November, and December, Maxen gave Sir Gray a text that showcased the history that was the plot of land bestowed upon the ranger-knight as a Lord of Westridge. An archer of old known as Ulysses Dungolt was given the mountain range by Maxen's great (a long string of greats) grandfather, working with the old Stoneframe Clan to work wonders of Fairpeak. Ulysses revolutionized the idea of combining ancient elven ranger tradition and human archery and fletching to make the Ranger-Order of Fairpeak and the Huntsman's Lodge. With the same intentions as the rest of the Regiment, they remained loyal and provided as many rangers as possible until it's collaspe in the Second War. Grayloth swore to help restablish and rebuild the lodge for days and years to come. Time has spanned with each passing campaign, and with it comes consequences, burdens, and rewards. Pain is one emotion that Sir Gray knows true to heart, and after surviving over fourty years of military service, he was finally awarded the Knight-Captain title on eve of February 21st, the day just before his fifty-fifth birthday. In the sweltering swamps of Loch Modan, Gray thought of how to improve the Regiment with each passing minute on their way back to Stormwind. In March, during the Highlands campaign, Grayloth found a bond between a young lad by the name of Rorann Morson. He had heard of rangers before in Westridge, and he wished to aspire. Grayloth led a great deal of Rorann's life, eventually spanning into a bond sealed by nobility paperwork, adopting Rorann as his son, and enacting him as an heir for Fairpeak once his time is over. In June, Bleeding the Mountain occured, and months before that pertained a certain interest of his. Quietly, yet, officially, Theodora De Vries had more or less convinced the old ranger to court her after the friendship flared into more romantic tastes. Grayloth had fought alongside his sister, Kasper, during the battles of Stonetalon and frequently asked her multitudes of questions about how it will shape their futures. Sure enough, an innocent question weeks later led to a full-blown proposal on Grayloth's behalf to Theodora. An exact month later on July 10th, Gray hand-crafted a ring to gift to Theodora. The result was astounding, and soon afterwards, they wed on a midsummer night in August. Somewhere down the road, during his run as the General of the Redridge Brigade, Fifth Battalion, Grayloth was injured during a deployment in Draenor. He was found on a ridge near Lunarfall. During a scouting mission, he went missing in the vast relative forest. He was found prone, hemorrhaged and with a broken leg among other various injuries. Apothecaries blame the Iron Horde, fellow rangers blamed carelessness and pride. The final result was an injury the Ranger-General could never fully recover from. His leg suffered an infarction, causing the dead material to be amputated from his leg. He would never walk without assistance again, chastising his full capabilities permanently. The old man raved into the night, demanding he be wheeled outside the garrison's walls with a clear shot of the night's sky. He suffered from a gout of depression and extreme nostalgia. He refused to speak to many people, including his wife. After the incident, many doctors and apothecaries noticed how placid and calm the man was, receding from his duties as a military figurehead as his wife became more and more swamped in work. Often times, he became extremely forgetful, sometimes even misnoting his wife and children. The man could not help it, as with every elder man or woman's plight comes with time and age. The General was fully aware of his situation, his eyes being the window to the prison of a helpless man whom could not control the robotic figures' functionality. On February 6th, 35 L.C., Grayloth McClellan Ke'tar was honorably discharged from the service of the Alliance Military due to medical nature. He would retire in Redridge with an astounding 50 campaigns, thousands of some battles and missions, and 44 years underneath his belt. It was rather abrupt, and upset many, but the man knew it had to be done. He cried for many days and many nights, mourning his fate, which had finally caught up to him, before realizing it was time to accept what the Light had to offer, as he would not be living in a couple of years. On February 22nd, 35 L.C., Grayloth's birthday, The apothecary attending him quietly noted his condition had worsened physically -- not mentally. His lifespan is an estimated one or two years. Unknowing to him, Grayloth lives with his wife, Theodora Ke'tar, his two sons, Kenneth and Rorann, and his two twins born just last month: Durwin and Afreda Ke'tar. They all reside within Highmont's borders, Redridge. A second chance After what seemed like a year was a mere six months for the Ranger-Lord. Moping about the house, trekking through Marcellus' Stead, writing tirelessly in his journal only to sleep and start that same routine again in the morning. Retirement did not sit well with Grayloth. The fire of youth stirred within him, and despite his physical condition, he began training secretly. Every day and night, he would run for hours, and push himself to his limits. When he figured he was fit once again, he informed Theodora of a certain itch. How he wished to go on one of his "hunting trips". With some bickering, he was allowed one week to himself in the forests. Little did she know, he instead planned a trip to speak to the Lord-Marshal, with his old friend and prodigy, Ismond Laldere as well. As he requested counsel with the Lord-Marshal, he brought another one of his past students with him to inquire about rejoining the First Regiment. This student was known as one of Grayloth's past agents, Jonathon "Coppermouth" Baifers. The pair would go, and after some rather dramatic explanations, the two were sworn into duty of the First once more. However, on these terms, it was rather different. Sir Gray went to serve as one of the mythical Ducal Guards of Westridge, and Baifers as a specialist. It wasn't long for the old soldier to become reacquainted with his fellows, and even rise to his past posts. In secret, the Lord-Marshal planned to replace the current Spymistress of Westridge with Grayloth once more, with the guise known as "The Mountain". With little to no problems reassuming his positions, it also took very little time for disaster to strike. One of his adopted sons, Kenneth Sullivann-Ke'tar, had taken his own life. He was the victim of systematic abuse within the First Regiment, and, without the protection of either Theodora or Grayloth, he took it upon himself to "deal" with this issue. Drastic measures were taken, and those involved had their ranks stripped from their tabards. A full military funeral was planned and performed the same week. The issue rocked Grayloth to his core, and throughout the final campaigns he was involved in his fourth enlistment of the First, he contemplated heavily on these issues. He was changed, least of all to say. There was something within him that never truly sat. In September of 35 L.C., the final notable action that Grayloth partook in was his second bout at the Tournament of Ages. The Ranger-Knight enlisted in many of the competitions, his main ones being the Hearthstone competition, the dueling bouts, and the team competition. He was eliminated on his first match in the Hearthstone competition, earned gold in the Huntsmanship dueling bouts, and bronze in the team competition. In the Grand Championship, Grayloth earned bronze, third place. He lost to Ardrus Firehoof. The end On January 21st, 36 L.C., Grayloth passed away in his sleep outside his manor in Highmont. Theodora found him hours later, slumpt against his wolf in his full dress plate, the same one he wore as General of The Fighting Fifth. The Ranger-Lord complained of various pains earlier in the week, but summoned no apothecaries until his final moments. Before dying, it is recorded within the annals of the keep that he met with Durinus Steelglove, one of his house guard, and wrote his will out to his family. It is suggested that he knew his time was up. The Ranger-Lord was buried on January 22nd, surrounded by friends and family. He was blessed by both Alonsus Secundus and Tenevus Stromheart before being lowered into his grave. His body resides in the south-western reaches of Fairpeak, next to the graves of Holland, Josephine, and Kenneth Ke'tar. (Father, Mother, and son respectively.) No one was quite sure what the Ranger-Lord's final age at the time of his passing was, but the Stewards of Fairpeak agreed he was on the turn of his sixtieth birthday. A ripe old age for a good soldier. Category:The First Regiment Category:Stormwind Army Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:Westridge Cavaliers Category:SI:7 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Rangers Category:House of Ke'tar Category:Bailiwick of Fairpeak Category:Ranger Order of Fairpeak Category:SI:7 Agents Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:The Fighting Fifth Category:Stormwindian